Help:Images
Any user can images to the Engineering Wiki. All images added to this wiki must be "free-use". That is, they must be either: * or * licensed by the copyright holder under a licence that allows anyone to reuse the images. It's important that we do not add images taken from other websites as these are usually not free-use and would be copyright violations. See for more detail on licences and how to tag your images. Uploading * To upload images you must be logged in. * Click on "Upload file" in the toolbox on the left (under the search boxes) * The "Browse" button lets you find the image on your hard drive. Click "open" to select the file. * If you want to change the file name, you can do so in the "Destination filename" box. * Use the "Summary" box to enter the source of the file and the * Click "Upload". You will be warned if the name will be changed or if there is already a file with that name. You can then decide whether to go ahead or to abandon the upload. Using images To use an image in an article, you simply surround the full name (including the "Image" part) in double square brackets: ' ' will give you: You can resize by adding the size in pixels between two pipes: will give you: You can make an image a thumbnail an image by adding "thumb" in the same way. If a pipe is there from a previous variable, you don't need to add another: will give you: This is automatically formatted to the right of the page. You can change this by adding "left" or "center": will give you: Anything after the last pipe becomes the alt text or the caption: will give you: To link to a file without showing it on the page, you can use "Media" instead of "Image": Media:Example.jpg will give you: Media:Example.jpg To link to the image page instead, use a colon before the word "Image": Image:Example.jpg will give you: Image:Example.jpg Finally, to create a gallery of images you can use the tag: ' ' Image:Example.jpg|1 ' '''Image:Example.jpg|Captioned ' 'Image:Example.jpg|Links can be put in captions ' ''' will give you: Image:Example.jpg|1 Image:Example.jpg|Captioned Image:Example.jpg|Links can be put in captions Brackets are used only for adding links within captions. Captions are optional. Images are separated by newlines. The width of the gallery can be changed in your . Licensing GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Externally hosted images It is strongly recommended that any images used on Wikia are uploaded directly rather than using links to external sites. Displaying externally hosted images steals bandwidth from other sites, and is a feature which could be switched off in future (as it has been on Wikipedia) so you should not rely on images used in this way always being available. Using images from other Wikia in this way, however, should not cause any problems. For example, you can use http://doom.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png if you want to display the Doom Wiki logo on a different Wikia rather than reuploading it (although it might be more appropriate to upload it to the Wikia it is used on so licensing information can be found easier). Image tagging All images must have a tag added stating which license they are under. For example, typing on an image description page will display: : See for details. Video and other files If they are not in violation of any copyright, then you can upload certain file types. Images and sounds shouldn't be a problem, but there is a size-per-file limit of 5MB, so video might be a problem. It is recommended that you upload files which are too large to another site and link to them there instead. For example, you can use the Wikimedia commons if the file would also be useful to a Wikimedia project (such as Wikipedia), or else to Ourmedia which allows videos to be uploaded there and then used on other sites. Wiki syntax See Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Extended image syntax. Logos Administrators can change the logo of a wiki by uploading a new image over Image:Wiki.png. Similarly, the favicon (the icon next to the URL box) can be changed by uploading a new image to Image:Favicon.ico. It is recommended that administrators protect these files from unauthorized changes. See also * *project:copyrights Images Images